Go Wild! (video)
Go Wild! is the 25th Hi-5 Australia DVD, released in June 19, 2008 by Roadshow Entertainment. And this DVD released by Viva Video Inc. Songs Include Infobox Around The World.png|Around The World Infobox Time Machine.png|Time Machine Infobox Love All Around.png|Love All Around Cast 'Hi-5' * Tim Harding * Kellie Hoggart * Sun Park * Charli Delaney * Nathan Foley 'Puppeters' * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Noni McCallum as Chatterbox Segments *The Hi-5 band hears a strange animal sound and they follow it. *Around The World *Ostriches TIM and Nathan sing a song to ranger Kellie. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 40 (I wonder?). *NATHAN travels by canoe in Kakadu and drives a jeep to Uluru. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 28 (Adventure). *SUN becomes an animal dentist. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 10 (Community carers). *CHARLI does the lion and the cat poses. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 14 (Animals). *KELLIE finds out that Chats' pipes are broken and she can't have a bath, so they imagine living at the bottom of the ocean where they can have hot baths. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 16 (Creatures and things in nature). *CHARLI pretends to be a shrimp cleaning up the ocean floor. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 33 (Energy). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about three jellyfish (Charli, Tim, and Kellie) that like to float in the sea together, but one jellyfish (Sun) is afraid of float with them so she stays holding a coral and the other jellyfish help her to relax and overcome her fear. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 14 (Animals). *Time Machine *TIM becomes a drummosaurus and plays a beat for his dinosaur friends. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 21 (Old places). *CHARLI plays with a dinosaur puppet and then she dances like a dinosaur. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 21 (Old places). *KELLIE does animal aerobics. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 7 (Move your body). *SUN makes a big bug world. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 37 (Under the surface). *NATHAN imagines being a giraffe and a hippo. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 32 (Animals and nature). *CHARLI pretends to be an elephant. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 3 (First day of school). *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a peacock (Nathan) who hates his colourful tail and he constantly wonders why he had to have it, so he visits the wise animal in the forest (Sun the elephant) because she maybe could change his tail, but along the way he finds a duck (Kellie) who hates his big feet and a moose (Tim) who hates his antlers. Originally from Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 40 (I wonder?). *Love All Around Video Gallery Hi-5_Go_Wild_Intro!.png Opening Go Wild!.png Hi-5 Around The World.png Tim S9 E40.png Nathan S9 E28.png Sun S9 E10.png Charli S9 E14 1.png Kellie S9 E16.png Charli S9 E33 2.png Sharing Stories S9 E14.png Hi-5 Time Machine 3.png Tim S9 E21.png Charli S9 E21 3.png Kellie S9 E7.png Sun S9 E37.png Nathan S9 E32.png Charli S9 E3 4.png Sharing Stories S9 E40.png Hi-5 Love All Around.png Credits_Go_Wild!.png Children's_Framework_Go_Wild!.png PhpZ1170D.jpg Other DVDs Available * Sharing Wishes * Have Some Fun * Travelling Circus * Mix It Up! * Come On And Party * Action Heroes * Wonderful Journeys * Animal Adventures * It's A Hi-5 Christmas * Team Hi-5 * Let's Celebrate * Dance Hits Volume 3 * Music Machine Category:2008 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Series 9 Category:Episodes directed by Jonathan Geraghty Category:Episodes directed by Rob Cotterill Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Hi-5 videos